Don't Touch A Positive With A Negative End
by yolochinchins
Summary: Jason can't decide if he likes or hates Sundays. Nico/Percy/Jason fic set in a regular au.


Sunday mornings are lazy and peaceful, just the way Jason likes them.

Percy isn't as wired to go run off to the gym for training and Nico actually stays the night. Sometimes Jason feels like he's more glue than Percy is.

Nico squirms like a kitten under his arm and inhales Percy's morning breath before waking up and kicking him out of the bed. Jason chuckles, arms still secure around Nico and affection fills his veins when Percy sits up on the floor, hair in messy clumps.

"Wow, what's that? The seventh time you've done that this month?" Percy says from his spot on the floor, bare ass freezing from the hardwood.

Nico furrows his brow and there's a cynical curve to his lips, "You're too fat anyways."

"Hey!" Percy screams in defense but he's grinning.

And Jason hurls a pillow at Percy's face. "Trying to enjoy the few hours of sleeping in here."

"Sorry," they both mumble and Percy's sticking his tongue out at Nico while the younger flips him off. Ah yes, Sunday mornings are the best.

Sunday afternoons are less relaxed as Jason has to finish a few police reports while Percy and Nico play video games and spill blue soda everywhere. Jason will never understand the appeal in throwing bananas on the road in hopes that the other person's kart will slip and careen off the road. Mario Kart is a stupid game, but then again, Jason just really sucks at it.

He glances over at the two from behind large stacks of paperwork and grins at the sight of Nico siting in between Percy's legs as the elder cuddles him with his Wii remote, making faces as he takes a sharp turn.

Nico's holding back a laugh, but he lets it out once Percy's go-kart flies off Rainbow Road.

"Fucking blue shell, who threw that!?" Percy shouts and wiggles around in a tantrum, he can't throw a real one with Nico nestled in between his legs.

"Probably Yoshi, sly motherfucker." Nico says and settles against Percy's chest to calm him.

"Grace, get your ass over here so we can kick it!" Percy calls over when he's caught Jason's eye.

"Busy," Jason uses as an excuse but Nico snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Busy watching us like some creep, wipe that gross smile off your face."

Percy laughs at Jason's expense and he'd probably high five Nico if he could, but he's too preoccupied with shifting the Wii remote as if it were a real steering wheel.

Jason ends up never finishing his paperwork before he's dragged over to lose at Mario Kart for the umpth time. Sunday afternoons are never busy.

Sunday evenings are heated and rushed and sloppy with the messy and harsh way Percy likes to kiss and suck and pull. Nico's usual pale skin is flushed pink as Percy drags his tongue across every sensitive spot he and Jason have both mapped out long ago.

It feels good like this, all the touching and grinding and kissing. It makes Jason want to keep these two with him forever, but even he knows that's asking for too much.

Nico whines into his mouth when he kisses him, hot and heavy and yet gentle and affectionate. Percy groans loudly and desperate with each stroke of Jason's hand on his cock, smooth calloused hands that he's grown to adore.

Tangled limbs are mixed in the dim lighting and yet each male knows and is aware of who's who and they've become so accustomed to each other's bodies that pleasuring one another is like second nature.

Sunday evenings end so quickly because Percy goes back to Annabeth and Nico runs away.

And then Sunday nights are extremely painful and long. They drag on when Jason's mind is filled with thoughts of sea green eyes and obsidian hair. 'I love you's' are never exchanged and the void in Jason's heart is as empty and cold as his bed without two other bodies there to warm every fiber of his being. It's a sad thought, he knows, but he pushes them aside and calls up Piper because he has to, because it's the morally right thing to do.

She tells him, "I love you, Jason Grace. Sleep well, I'll be back tomorrow."

And he guiltily pretends that he's hearing it from different mouths.


End file.
